


Circumstances

by BookDragon44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Basically, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon44/pseuds/BookDragon44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story inspired by Castiel's quote in Season 6, episode 10 'Caged Heat'. Applies to any OTP you ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snixerz99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snixerz99/gifts).



> Any quotes used is copyrighted to Supernatural.

Inspired by _Supernatural_ line by Cas in Season 6, episode 10 ‘Caged Heat’, “I wish circumstances were different.”

[Enter OTP here]

* * *

I wish I could have done more. I wish my time was better spent. I wish the circumstances were different. I wish we had more time, more adventures, and more memories. I wish I could have stayed in the one moment of peace with you. I wish I could wake up and see your face. I wish we could’ve grown old together. I wish our lives could have been different. I wish I wasn’t the one to push you away. I wish you weren’t the one who pulled the trigger. I wish our lives had been happy. I wish during our first date, we could have gone to the movies or taken a walk down the beach. I wish all of our memories were of happy times and not the times we have known. I wish for all the good things and none of the bad. I wish but cannot have. I ask but cannot give.

I’m sorry our lives were the way they were. I’m sorry for the tears in your eyes as the bullet hit. I’m sorry I didn’t love you the way I should have. I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused.

I hope you find the one that’ll make you happy. I hope you find a person who’ll take your pain away.

I’ll be glad when you are happy. I’ll be glad when that pain vanishes. Once I am gone, I hope your pain will lessen.

I wish our circumstances were different. I wish our lives had been different. I wish I had the chance to tell you that I love you but I could only say _Goodbye._

But despite all I wish and all I’m sorry for, I am glad I knew you. I am glad I was able to love you. I am glad our lives were the way they were, our circumstances the way they happened because that’s what caused me to meet you. That’s what caused me to learn to love you. 

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t make your life the way you deserve. I never stopped loving you and I await you in the next set of circumstances. This is not goodbye my love. This is hello._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any pain caused. Hope you liked it. More stories to come, some short, some multi-chaptered. I have some already typed up and some in progress.


End file.
